samdjanreviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DVDs
This is a list of DVDs reviewed by SamDjanReviews 1980s 1986 * The Cosby Show Season 3 (1986-1987) 1988 * Twins (1988) 1989 * A Grand Day Out (1989) * The Simpsons Season 1 (1989-1990) 1990s 1990 * Home Alone (1990) * The Simpsons Season 2 (1990-1991) 1991 * The Simpsons Season 3 (1991-1992) 1992 * Home Alone: Lost in New York (1992) * The Simpsons Season 4 (1992-1993) 1993 * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Wrong Trousers (1993) * The Simpsons Season 5 (1993-1994) 1994 * The Simpsons Season 6 (1994-1995) 1995 * Toy Story (1995) * A Close Shave (1995) * The Simpsons Season 7 (1995-1996) 1996 * The Simpsons Season 8 (1996-1997) 1997 * Home Alone 3 (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * The Simpsons Season 9 (1997-1998) 1998 * A Bug's Life (1998) * Antz (1998) * The Simpsons Season 10 (1998-1999) 1999 * Family Guy Season 1 (1999) * Family Guy Season 2 (1999-2000) * Toy Story 2 (1999) 2000s 2000 * Aardman Classics (2000) * Chicken Run (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Big Momma's House (2000) * X-Men (2000) 2001 * Family Guy Season 3 (2001-2003) * The Fast and the Furious (2001) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Shrek (2001) * Jurassic Park III (2001) 2002 * Ice Age (2002) * Home Alone 4 (2002) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Spider-Man (2002) 2003 * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Spy Kids 3D: Game Over (2003) * Daddy Day Care (2003) * X2 (2003) * Johnny English (2003) 2004 * The Incredibles (2004) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) 2005 * Family Guy Season 4 (2005-2006) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Batman Begins (2005) * Robots (2005) * Madagascar (2005) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Are We There Yet (2005) * Yours Mine and Ours (2005) * Fantastic Four (2005) 2006 * Family Guy Season 5 (2006-2007) * Aardman's Darkside (2006) * Superman Returns (2006) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Cars (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Open Season (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * High School Musical (2006) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Big Momma's House 2 (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) 2007 * Family Guy Season 6 (2007-2008) * The Big Bang Theory Season 1 (2007-2008) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Transformers (2007) * Ratatouille (2007) * Shaun the Sheep Season 1 (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1 (2007) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * High School Musical Remix (2007) * High School Musical The Concert (2007) * Are We Done Yet (2007) * Evan Almighty (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Surf's Up (2007) * Shrek the Halls (2007) 2008 * Family Guy Season 7 (2008-2009) * The Big Bang Theory Season 2 (2008-2009) * The Dark Knight (2008) * WALL.E (2008) * Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Bolt (2008) * Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) * Iron Man (2008) * A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) 2009 * Family Guy Season 8 (2009-2010) * The Big Bang Theory Season 3 (2009-2010) * Fast and Furious (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Up (2009) * Shaun the Sheep Season 2 (2009-2010) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Open Season 2 (2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Coraline (2009) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Night at the Museum 2 (2009) * Avatar (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Star Trek (2009) * Merry Madagascar (2009) 2010s 2010 * Family Guy Season 9 (2010-2011) * The Big Bang Theory Season 4 (2010-2011) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Fred the Movie (2010) * Despicable Me (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Tangled (2010) * Victorious Season 1 (2010-2011) * Regular Show Season 1 (2010) * Iron Man 2 (2010) 2011 * Family Guy Season 10 (2011-2012) * The Big Bang Theory Season 5 (2011-2012) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * Fast and Furious 5 (2011) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * Cars 2 (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * The Smurfs (2011) * Happy Feet 2 (2011) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Rio (2011) * Hop (2011) * Big Momma's Like Father Like Son (2011) * Zookeeper (2011) * Thor (2011) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) * Rango (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) 2012 * Family Guy Season 11 (2012-2013) * The Lorax (2012) * The Big Bang Theory Season 6 (2012-2013) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * ParaNorman (2012) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Dark Knight Rises (2012) * Brave (2012) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Pitch Perfect (2012) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1 (2012) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Marvel's The Avengers (2012) 2013 * Family Guy Season 12 (2013-2014) * The Big Bang Theory Season 7 (2013-2014) * Man of Steel (2013) * Fast and Furious 6 (2013) * Planes (2013) * Monsters University (2013) * Frozen (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Shaun the Sheep Season 3 and 4 (2013-2014) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * The Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) * Toy Story of Terror (2013) * Epic (2013) * All Stars (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) 2014 * The Big Bang Theory Season 8 (2014-2015) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) * Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Mr Peabody and Sherman (2014) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) * Rio 2 (2014) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) * Family Guy Season 13 (2014-2015) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Paddington (2014) * Captain America: The Winter Solider (2014) * Ride Along (2014) 2015 * The Big Bang Theory Season 9 (2015-2016) * Fast and Furious 7 (2015) * Home (2015) * Inside Out (2015) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Minions (2015) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) * Goosebumps (2015) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Pixels (2015) * The Walk (2015) * Everest (2015) * The Martian (2015) * The Intern (2015) * Daddy's Home (2015) * Jurassic World (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) 2016 * The Big Bang Theory Season 10 (2016-2017) * Sing (2016) * The Great Wall (2016) * Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Finding Dory (2016) * Zootropolis (2016) * Moana (2016) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Trolls (2016) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Ice Age: The Great Egg Scapade (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Sausage Party (2016) * Storks (2016) * Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them (2016) * Monster Trucks (2016) * Bridget Jones's Baby (2016) * Suicide Squad (2016) * Family Guy Season 15 (2016-2017) * Ride Along 2 (2016) 2017 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge (2017) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Wonder Woman (2017) * Cars 3 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Fast and Furious 8 (2017) * Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Baywatch (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Alien Covenant (2017) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Power Rangers (2017) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Logan (2017) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) * Dunkirk (2017) * Logan Lucky (2017) * Rough Night (2017) * It (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Paddington 2 (2017) * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) * Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * Justice League (2017) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Coco (2017) 2018 * Black Panther (2018) * Early Man (2018) * Tomb Raider (2018) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Category:Featured Articles